darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kani II
Kani II is the second planet of the Kani System in the Sullust Sector. Kani II is a planet possessing a lot of volcanic activity. Almost ninety percent of the world is covered in vast oceans. The oceans teem with all sorts of aquatic life. However, the soil of the small volcanic islands and archipelagos that dot the world’s oceans is exceptionally rich and has diverse vegetation. The planet is the homeworld of the Pang Xie, a race of sentient crustaceans. History Kani II was a very primitive world and the Pang Xie had little need to develop advanced technology as the world provided more than enough for them. Roughly six thousand years ago, Sullustan explorers discovered the system and the planet. After some initial clashes with the Pang Xie, the small islands that dot the surface were colonized by Sullustan agriculturists. The two races, with a small colony of Ithorians, live in harmony with most contact between the colonists and natives restricted to a large and vibrant agricultural trade. Government Kani II is governed by a triumvirate. The seas are under the control of the Pang Xie, while the islands and archipelagos to the Sullustan and Ithorian colonists. The king of the Pang Xie, called the Uni Xang or First Among the Xang, controls all the Pang Xie and works in cooperation with the Dua Xang, or Second Among the Xang, who is elected democratically by the colonists, to run the planet. The Dua Xang works with the Tria Xang, normally the Sullust President, on matters of regarding intergalactic trade and representation. Current Leadership The Sullust President is ceremonially the leader of Kani II, as far as the galaxy is concerned. The President is given the title of Tria Xang, which means Third Among the Xang, and is charged with the planet’s protection and intergalactic trade. The planets defense force is primarily comprised of the colonists, which have received some training from the Sullust Police Department. However, if the threat to the planet was great enough, the Uni Xang would likely mobilize his people to repel an invader. * Uni Xang - Orcha Xang * Dua Xang - * Tria Xang - Pesiro Nonobi * Sullust Police Department Kani II Commander - Culture Kani II is a highly complex culture in itself. It combines the cultures of the Sullustans, Ithorians, and the Pang Xie depending on where you are located on the planet. The cities, towns and villages located on the islands and archipelagos are the locations where the mix is most obvious, since the colonists have not created any underground cities. The Pang Xie are a polytheistic religion focused around deities of the water and earth. There is extremely little known of the religion beyond the basics. However, the stewardship of the oceans given by the Pang Xie seems to be out of fear of these deities that could ruin them with a simple rumbling of the earth. All three groups come together for one large celebration once a year. The spring equinox is incredibly important as it is a time when the fish in the sea do most of their mating. The celebration lasts three days and a giant festival is held. The festival is mostly a mutual meeting of friends and an excuse to take a break from the hard work of fishing and plantation management. An alcoholic beverage called Guya Water is served during the festivities. It is brewed by the Pang Xie and exceptionally alcoholic. Fortunately for the Sullustan colonists, it is only served during the three day celebration. Economy The world has become the largest supplier of vegetables, fish, and fruits to the Sullust System. All imports are heavily monitored by orbital custom stations to keep any off-world plants and pests from entering the ‘perfect’ ecosystem. Tourism has recently become a huge boon for the local economy, as people from all over the galaxy have come to play on the planet's many beaches and oceans. Recent Events Sullust Police Department has increased funding drastically to promote a larger defensive force for the colony of Sullust. Break-Down of Planet Tropicana The largest island on the planet is inhabited by Sullustan and Ithorian colonists. It is the unofficial capital of the planet. The town attracts a number of Sullust's wealthy during the cold weather months on Sullust. The Citrus Street along the magnificent beaches is highly sought after by off-worlders for vacation homes. The primary industry of the town is tourism and the large citrus plantations. Underwater City By far the largest populated area of Kani II is the city that surrounds the Pang Xie palace. The city is situated deep under the ocean in an area lush with coral. The city has been built of millenia by molding and caring for the coral to create the abodes and businesses of the Pang Xie. Category:Archived Planets